


Thousand Roads

by istanbul_let (friscoalex)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fairy Tale Retellings, M/M, Snow Queen Elements, Work In Progress, мистический реализм
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:11:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friscoalex/pseuds/istanbul_let
Summary: He craves the taste of a love he’ll never find.Мальчик. Разбойник. Такая себе сказка.Полицейский. Поезд. Тысяча дорог.





	1. Лес

Снег таял и дымился под ручейком еще горячей свежей крови. Разбойник наклонился, поднял тощее тельце мертвой белки, отряхнул от снега и, вытащив стрелу, сунул к себе в сумку. Весна должна была наступить вот уже неделю как. Несколько ночей назад он услышал звон колокольчиков, проснулся от непонятной тревоги, наползающей, как тень, из окутанных сумраком закоулков пещеры, но, вспомнив, что это значит, уснул и проспал до самого рассвета без единого сна, тихо и мирно.  
Разбойник не любил спокойные ночи - для него это было в новинку и в чем-то даже неправильно.  
Весна должна была бы уже наступить, но ничто не предвещало перемен - лес все еще был скован холодом и солнце проглядывало через черные кроны кроны деревьев на несколько минут в день, словно дразнясь. А потом снова наступала холодная северная ночь, конца которой теперь, кажется, ждать и вовсе не следовало.  
Это была одна из самых тяжелых зим за последние годы, и к тому моменту, когда снег должен был стаять, Разбойник чувствовал себя уставшим, голодным и сонным почти постоянно.  
Он не помнил, когда последний раз ему удавалось подстрелить кого-то крупнее белки, как забыл и то, что однажды поклялся самому себе больше не трогать этих маленьких забавных зверьков.  
Но голод был сильнее, и вскоре все белки превратились для него в сверкающую медью вывеску "сытный ужин", и Разбойник уже не любовался тем, как они играют с шишками и дергают носиками, принюхиваясь.  
Он хотел есть и спать; пещера отсырела, но надежды на то, что сквозь сугробы и, может быть, даже последнюю зимнюю метель он сможет добраться до дома, не осталось. Ему придется провести в пещере еще несколько дней - или недель, или месяцев. Разбойник разучился строить планы - в последнее время в них не осталось никакого смысла. Все они перекручивались в спираль бледной ледяной рукой, и можно было только порадоваться, что тонкие бледные пальцы пока еще не принадлежали Смерти.  
Смерть Разбойник узнал бы раньше, чем она дыхнула бы льдом ему на загривок.  
Иногда, пробираясь между деревьев и промерзшего почерневшего кустарника, он слышал оленей - где-то далеко, совсем-совсем не здесь. И мысль о них больше не приносила никакой надежды, только раздражала и заставляла руки дрожать.  
Порядок изменился, правила были переписаны, и чего ждать, Разбойник не понимал.  
И уж точно он не ждал, что однажды, прицелившись, увидит, как к очередной тощей и голодной, как он сам, белке, медленно и даже не таясь, подойдет высокая черная тень, присядет на корточки, сбросит капюшон, из-под которого ворохом рассыплются темные спутанные кудри, и осторожно протянет зверьку орех на бледной, наверняка ледяной ладони.  
Может быть, это и была та самая рука, перепутавшая ему все карты, - Разбойник ничего больше не знал наверняка.  
Белка опасливо подобралась к неожиданному подарку, схватила его цепкими лапками - натянутая тетива со стрелой дрожала под кончиками пальцев Разбойника, - и только сдавленно пискнула, когда мальчик - а это был бледный темноволосый мальчик, уже стоявшей перед ней на коленях, - неумолимо быстрым движением стиснул другой рукой ее крошечное тельце.  
Снег таял и дымился под кровавым ручейком, бежавшим из-под его пальцев, пока мальчик, усевшись на поваленное дерево неподалеку, вгрызался зубами в серую шкурку.  
Разбойник голодал этой зимой, но о том, чтобы остаться без огня - а сырость и снег могли сыграть с ним злую шутку, - старался даже не думать.  
Мысль о том, чтобы вот так поедать сырое мясо, казалась ему отвратительной.  
Стрела дрогнула и вонзилась в ель. Мальчик поднял голову и вытер окровавленный рот ладонью.  
\- Ну здравствуй, Кай.  
Теперь о том, что могла бы наступить весна, следовало просто забыть.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	2. Поезд

В первый раз Перси заснул на дежурстве, когда Джейк ушел за пончиками. Он просто сполз вниз по сиденью, опустил голову на грудь и вырубился. Конечно, ему нужно было дождаться напарника, оставить его в машине и пойти на поиски Ромео. Безусловно, он все это понимал, но усталость накатывала волна за волной, и, в конце концов, он просто сдался. В последнее время ему снились дурные, запутанные сны, он просыпался вспотевшим и вымотанным, засыпал снова и видел продолжение - как будто попал в один из тех кинотеатров, про которые ему когда-то рассказывал отец, где без конца крутят одни и те же фильмы, под ботинками хрустит прогорклый попкорн, которые обронили предыдущие зрители, а экран почти не видно из-за дыма сигарет.   
Джейк вернулся, разбудил его, постучав по стеклу, неодобрительно поцокал языком и, втиснувшись за руль, молча протянул ему открытую коробку. Покрытые шоколадной глазурью и сахарной пудрой, пончики даже на вид казались настолько омерзительно жирными и сочащимися маслом, что Перси молча помотал головой и отпихнул коробку.  
\- Ну как хочешь, - миролюбиво вздохнул Джейк и, поставив стаканчик с кофе (взбитые сливки, корица, три пакетика сахара) под ветровое стекло, устроил коробку на коленях.  
Джейк был хорошим парнем, он сидел в дорожной инспекции уже который год и совершенно не собирался строить карьеру. В отличие от Перси, терять ему было нечего, а потому его отнюдь не раздражала необходимость объяснять подросткам правила дорожного движения, штрафовать истеричных дамочек и борзых мужиков на больших злых тачках, писать бесконечные рапорты и носить идиотскую форму круглый год. Может быть, когда Джейку было пять лет, он и грезил о перестрелках и работе шерифа, но теперь, кажется, весь его мир свелся к свежим пончикам и беременной жене.  
Когда он звонил ей и ворковал будто влюбленный голубь, Перси испытывал гнетущее ощущение неловкости. Джейк говорил о жене во множественном числе и, кажется, уже успел забыть о том, что однажды ребенок родится и перестанет составлять с ней единое неделимое целое.  
Может быть, он даже не будет любить свежую выпечку. Может быть, это будет девочка, помешанная на здоровом образе жизни.  
На самом деле Перси было все равно - Джейк был хорошим парнем, и ссориться им было совершенно ни к чему.   
Перси готов был снова погрузиться в дрему - они дежурили у железнодорожного переезда, и чаще всего Джейк справлялся со всем самостоятельно, говоря, что ему неплохо бы согнать жирок, а Перси пусть себе сидит и следит за окружающей обстановкой.  
Перси следил.  
В этот раз все должно было быть так же, как и всегда. Они должны были прогнать пару мальчишек с рельсов, оказавшихся там аккурат под загоревшийся красный сигнал, выпить по паре пива сразу после окончания дежурства и разойтись по домам. Джейк подбросил бы Перси домой, и на том они расстались бы до следующего дня.  
В этот раз все пошло по-другому - Джейк успел лишь один раз надкусить пончик, когда радио в машине, обычно задушенным полушепотом транслировавшее сообщения, не имеющие к ним ровным счетом никакого отношения, вдруг заорало громким голосом.  
\- Постовой Персиваль Грейвз, оставить сон!   
Перси дернулся, обернулся - как будто кто-то мог проорать ему это на ухо, Джейк подавился и закашлялся, утирая глазурь с усов.  
\- Постовой Персиваль Грейвз, вы опаздываете на поезд!  
Голос напоминал Ромео, но любой незнакомый мужской голос напоминал Перси Ромео.  
Он потянулся к радио, подкрутил громкость, но голос не утихал:  
\- Вы опаздываете на поезд, постовой! Отставить сон, взять себя в руки!   
\- Это что, шутка?  
Джейк пожал плечами. Он отличался удивительной флегматичностью.  
\- Следующая остановка ваша, постовой Персиваль Грейвз!   
\- Как выключить эту дрянь?!  
\- Подожди ты, - все так же миролюбиво попросил Джейк. - Послушаем, что он еще скажет.   
\- Да что вообще...  
\- Выходи из машины, - радио почти просило, - выходи из машины, Перси.   
В нескольких футах перед ними вдруг загорелся красный свет, раздался звуковой сигнал - по расписанию, конечно, никакого поезда здесь не должно было быть еще почти час.  
\- Что вообще происходит?  
\- Поезд идет, - Джейк пожал плечами, а потом вдруг посмотрел на него, спокойно и уверенно, и добавил: - Твой поезд, Перси.  
В салон донесся далекий гудок. Джейк откусил от пончика еще раз, медленно и сосредоточенно прожевал, а потом сказал как само собой разумеющееся: - Так что выметайся давай. Судьба ждать не будет.   
Может быть, ему не нужно было брать у Ромео сигареты - Перси давно подозревал, что его бывший осведомитель подсовывает ему в качестве подношения паленую травку, причем самого отвратительного качества.   
Чем еще объяснить происходящее, постовой Персиваль Грейвз не имел понятия.  
Равно как и почему его неторопливый полноватый напарник с нечеловеческой прытью распахнул дверь, перегнувшись через его колени, и толкнул его в плечо с такой силой, что он буквально вывалился на асфальт.  
Гудок раздался у него над головой, и Перси увидел, как поезд, похожий на те локомотивы, которые показывал ему в музее дедушка лет тридцать назад, окутанный клубами пара, резко, с пронзительным свистом, затормозил в нескольких футах от него.  
Ушибленное плечо пронзило болью.  
Дверь в кабину машиниста медленно распахнулась и прежде чем Перси понял, что даже собственными ногами, не то, что судьбой, управлять не в состоянии, рванул к нему так, словно за ним гналась стая адских псов.   
По железной лесенке в три ступеньки он вбежал быстрее, чем успел вздохнуть.  
Сиденье машиниста, конечно же, пустовало.


	3. Снег

\- Здесь слишком холодно.  
Кай сидел у костра, изредка протягивая к нему ладони и почти сразу же отдергивая. Не бойся, не растаешь, крутилось на языке у Разбойника, но говорить подобное он бы не рискнул.  
Отблески пламени скакали бешеными огоньками по стенам пещеры - им обоим, чтобы забраться внутрь, пришлось согнуться едва ли не в половину. Первое время, еще не привыкнув, Разбойник то и дело задевал макушкой низкие своды. Теперь же даже в лесу он передвигался, ссутулив плечи и расправляя их только тогда, когда натягивал тетиву арбалета.  
\- Ты постарел.  
Разбойник пожал плечами - ему нужно было смазать арбалет, ему нужно было успеть до темноты сделать еще несколько стрел, ему нужно было, в конце концов, поджарить несчастную белку, где мяса было вряд ли больше, чем на пару укусов. Желудок сводило от голода, но он уже научился терпеть.  
\- Где твой олень?  
\- Там же, где твой господин.  
Кай улыбнулся, на губах у него все еще оставались капли запекшейся крови, и улыбка не казалась красивой или доброй. Напротив, его рот как будто свело нервным болезненным оскалом, и вскоре он снова смотрел перед собой без единой эмоции, будто погрузился в сон с открытыми глазами. В темных кудрях серебрились седые волоски - когда они виделись в прошлый раз, Кай был младше, у него не было темных кругов под глазами, он не был одет в черное и уж точно не вгрызался в еще живую белку.  
Он играл со зверьками в Саду, это Разбойник помнил отлично. Как помнил и испуганные глаза женщины перед тем, как стрела вонзилась между ними. Пронзительно-голубые, будь они драгоценными камнями, он бы непременно вырезал их и сделал бы серьги, или ожерелье, или медальон. Он светился бы в темноте и освещал ему путь.  
Женщина даже не успела понять, что умирает, только смотрела на свои окровавленные ладони - и белые розы, на которые проливалась кровь. Теперь этих роз уже не было - в Саду, должно быть, остался один терновник. Теперь, посреди зимы, Сад стал заброшенным и опустевшим, может быть, ее тело еще успело порасти мхом, может быть, его укрыли сугробы.  
Разбойнику было все равно; пушистые толстые кролики с мягкими шкурками кормили их почти две недели. Тогда он еще отмечал дни, тогда их было трое - или, может быть, даже четверо.  
Зима тянулась так долго, что снег давно занес покосившиеся кресты на другом конце леса, на обрыве, спускавшемся к реке. Река замерзла, как и земля, и теперь он даже и думать не стал бы о том, чтобы рыть могилы, как тогда.  
Теперь, может быть, он вовсе не стал бы хоронить своих друзей. Сколько еще осталось тех белок, сколько еще он сможет продержаться.  
Когда-то у них были лошади, когда-то их действительно было четверо, у них были имена, желания, мысли, они смеялись, пели песни, кто-то следил за костром, кто-то смотрел за лагерем.  
Они все равно замерзли бы этой бесконечно долгой зимой, говорил себе Разбойник, засыпая и видя во снах лязгающие железные машины, перемалывающие кукурузные поля - когда он видел их последний раз? - и превращающие землю позади в раскаленный пепел.  
Их было четверо, у одного были длинные темные волосы, у второго - красный платок вокруг запястья, он украл его у той красавицы, которую прирезал однажды утром, устав объяснить, что никогда не вернется. У третьего - ничего он не помнил про третьего, так же, как давно позабыл их лица.  
Кай снова протянул ладони к огню - с кончиков его пальцев медленно и звонко закапала прозрачная, как слеза, вода.  
\- Растаешь, - сказал Разбойник, его голос в тишине звучал так же скрипуче, как треск догорающих веток.  
Кай покачал головой, вытер ладони о колени и посмотрел на него - медленно, изучающе, как будто видел впервые.  
\- Ты постарел, - повторил он, и в его голосе вдруг послышалось удивление. Он протянул руку и прежде, чем Разбойник успел отшатнуться, потянул его за прядь волос, такую же белую, как снег, заметающий вход в пещеру.  
\- Скоро ли наступит весна?  
\- Тебе лучше знать.  
Женщина смотрела на него вовсе не испуганными глазами - она ждала этого момента, и Разбойник знал об этом, но предпочел забыть. Так же, как предпочел забыть имена и лица своих друзей, так же, как забыл о том, что красный платок теперь был обвязан вокруг его собственного горла. Может быть, на тот случай, если его все-таки обезглавят - видя свое отражение в покрывшихся коркой льда водах реки, он словно привыкал к этому алому пятну на коже.  
\- Ты слышал колокольчики, верно?  
\- Уже очень давно, и с тех пор ничего не изменилось.  
\- Он покинул лес, и все давно должно было стать как прежде.  
Разбойник не стал спрашивать, почему он оставил мальчика здесь. Он давно уже понял, что ответа не получит.


	4. Маяк

Поезд шел вперед, и Перси совершенно ничего не мог изменить. В первые несколько минут он еще пытался бестолково дергать незнакомые рычаги, но поезд не остановился, не снизил скорость и не помчал вперед быстрее. Тогда Перси успокоился, устроился, насколько мог, поудобнее и вытащил из кармана форменной рубашки сигареты. Потом, подумав, положил пачку перед собой, на панель управления, где под выпуклыми стеклами крутились красные стрелки и светились незнакомые значки, стащил с плеча ставшую бессмысленной рацию, отстегнул значок.  
Ему снова захотелось спать, но почему-то показалось, что в поезде этого делать не нужно, - Перси понятия не имел, что увидел бы на обратной стороне век, а потому даже глаза закрывать не стал. Точнее, изо всех сил пытался удержать их открытыми.  
Сквозь стекло перед собой он смотрел на природу, сквозь которую поезд рвался к своей неизвестной цели, и ничего не узнавал - кукурузные поля сменились пустыней, следом вдалеке показался лес, а потом дорога и вовсе вильнула к узкому мосту сквозь бездонный обрыв.  
Где-то зашумел водопад, но даже высунувшись в окно кабины, Перси не смог его увидеть, только завороженно прислушивался к рокоту воды, разбивавшейся о камни.  
Джейк, пончики, дымящийся кофе, продавленный диван, на котором он проводил свои вечера с бутылкой пива и сериалом, который проматывал, отключив звук, остались где-то позади.  
Перси все еще пытался иногда вспоминать о выкуренной утром самокрутке и безуспешно убеждал себя, что от плохой травки и не такое можно увидеть.  
Конечно, он понимал, что такие аргументы ни в какое сравнение не идут с бегущим вперед поездом, вполне ощутимым физическим, с едва слышно пахнущей искусственной кожей обивкой водительского кресла, в котором он теперь сидел, с ветром, врывающимся в кабину на каждом повороте. А их было великое множество, словно поезд проделывал бесконечные петли, чтобы запутать их следы.  
В какой-то момент ему показалось, что он слышит голоса, но скорее всего, это был просто рокот двигателя, складывающийся в шепчущие, спорящие, бранящиеся слова.  
Поезд ехал вперед, словно никакого постового Персиваля Грейвза в кабине не было, - очевидно, точно так же, как он ехал до того.  
Когда невидимое радио - Перси не знал, оно ли это на самом деле, но решил, что да, поверить в поезд с человеческим голосом ему было сложнее, хотя он и читал Стивена Кинга, - заговорило с ним теперь уже точно голосом Ромео, постовой Персиваль Грейвз вздрогнул и машинально выпрямил спину.  
\- Убивший дракона сам становится драконом, - сообщил ему Ромео таким тоном, словно Перси обнаружил его у себя на кухне инспектирующим холодильник.  
\- Отличные новости, - пробормотал Перси и потянулся за сигаретами. Сунул одну в рот, щелкнул зажигалкой - благо, он всегда таскал одну в кармане и обязательно покупал новую, если прежняя вдруг куда-то пропадала. Вкус табака - конечно, на самом деле там не было никакого табака, сплошные опилки или что там в них добавляли на самом деле, - подтащил его к реальности, о которой он уже успел забыть.  
\- Про это нужно помнить, Перси, до самого конца. Не каждая сказка хорошо заканчивается, тебе ли не знать.  
Перси поежился - очередной порыв ветра заставил его подумать о том, что нужно, наверное, закрыть распахнутую стеклянную створку форточки.  
\- Убивший...  
\- Я понял, черт возьми!  
Радио сдавленно захихикало.  
\- И что ты так нервничаешь? Мы просто разговариваем.  
\- Когда я проснусь и пойму, что ты накручиваешь мои мозги на вилку, нам точно будет, о чем поговорить, - процедил Перси сквозь зубы. От сигареты вдруг начало першить горло, чего не случалось уже очень, очень давно.  
\- А почему это ты решил, что спишь?  
\- Иди к черту.  
\- Может, именно к нему ты и направляешься, постовой Персиваль Грейвз.  
Голос соскользнул в фальцет, и Перси оглядел кабину - никакого намека на динамики или откуда еще он мог доносится, на глаза не попалось.  
\- Следующая остановка - мыльный пузырь.  
Радио снова засмеялось, каркнуло, рвануло в металлический скрежет - и поезд вдруг резким рывком затормозил. Перси подкинуло в кресле, дверь в кабину распахнулась, и стало ясно, что бешеный живой локомотив замер на месте.  
На улице стоял знойный летний день - постовому Персивалю Грейвзу, едва он ступил на раскаленный асфальт, стало жарко и неуютно в темной форме.  
Откуда-то донесся запах моря, и Перси стер выступивший на лбу пот. Железная дорога, как будто прорастающая из-под песка, казалась неуместной и бессмысленной - невдалеке виднелась пристань, несколько покосившихся деревянных домиков и невысокий белый маяк, покрытый темно-зелеными разводами. Должно быть, в шторм волны накрывали его едва ли не до самого фонаря.  
Перси сделал несколько шагов вперед - и остановился как вкопанный, когда услышал оклик.  
\- Эй!  
Он обернулся - ни поезда, ни железной дороги за его спиной больше не было. Босой парень в подвернутых штанах, потрепанной куртке и с нелепой в такую погоду шерстяной шапочкой на макушке приближался к нему.  
\- Мне казалось, ты уже никогда не доберешься, - сказал он, подойдя ближе, и протянул ладонь, - Иоганн.  
На руке у него не доставало одного пальца.


	5. Пещера

Они провели в пещере еще несколько дней. Разбойник уходил перед рассветом и возвращался за полночь. Кай, словно застывшее изваяние, будто и вовсе не двигался с места. Его лицо было бледнее снега, он не просил ни еды, ни воды. Однажды отломил нависшую над входом в пещеру сосульку и грыз ее, будто леденец, несколько минут, пока по ладони не потекла талая вода.  
\- Мы не можем здесь оставаться, - сказал Разбойник на пятый день. Кай даже не шелохнулся - он действительно стал напоминать статую из черного и белого мрамора, резкие тени, залегшие под его глазами, и темные волосы почему-то только подчеркивали это болезненное сходство.  
\- Если не наступит весна, лес умрет.   
Кай пожал плечами - ему было все равно, и Разбойник понимал это. Ему ли было не знать, какое гнетущее и бессмысленное чувство вызывает существование, утратившее смысл.  
Когда-то давно Кай смеялся, прижавшись лицом к букету огромных белых роз, и на щеках у него играл румянец. В Саду женщина - она не была его матерью, не была его сестрой, и Разбойник так никогда и не узнал ее имени, - шептала ему ласковые слова, те же, что шептала своим розовым кустам, будто не понимая, что он - человек.  
Они пришли в Сад на рассвете, и бесконечные белые бутоны, еще не проснувшиеся, не развернувшие лепестки на встречу солнцу, казались под каплями росы похожими на мягкие, пушистые сугробы первого снега.  
Их было четверо - конечно, Разбойник помнил, что их было четверо. Они лишились лошадей и крались сквозь редеющий полог ночи, задержав дыхание. Огромное гнездо на крыше пустовало - аист улетел несколько дней назад и уже никогда бы не вернулся. Стрела Разбойника пронзила его сердце в тот момент, когда он вдруг вспомнил старую, давно позабытую примету о том, что убивший аиста будет вечно скитаться и никогда не найдет приюта.  
\- Если умрет лес, умрем и мы.  
Кай вновь пожал плечами и даже не вздрогнул, когда Разбойник, опустившись перед ним на колени, взял его за подбородок ледяными промерзшими пальцами.  
\- Нам нужно уходить, Кай.  
\- Уходи.   
Он оттолкнул его - мягко, почти нехотя, - и обнял самого себя.  
\- А куда мне идти?  
Разбойник не понял, кто из них сказал это раньше, и к кому они оба обращались на самом деле.   
Ветер становился все холоднее и яростнее, и на следующее утро Разбойник проснулся в полной темноте - очередным порывом в пещеру занесло вихрь снега, мягкой шапкой накрывший костер. Все, чего ты боишься, обязательно случится, сказали ему однажды, и это было самым точным пророчеством его судьбы, точнее он не мог и припомнить.  
У женщины были темные волосы, она улыбалась своим цветам так, как не улыбалась ни одному мужчине. Кто-то из них засмеялся сквозь зубы, глядя на то, как она в одной рубашке, босая, гуляет по саду и желает розовым кустам доброго утра. Засмеялся едва слышно, но шепчущая предрассветная тишина разбилась словно зеркало.  
Женщина обернулась.   
Они знали, что женщина безумна, что никто не придет на ее крик о помощи, что ее амбар полон муки, и что толстые пушистые кролики, бегающие по саду, уже вечером превратятся в их ужин.   
О том, что в тот момент, когда она упадет на землю - не удивленная, а успокоенная, словно то, чего она боялась, наконец, произошло, и всем страданиям пришел конец, - к ней подойдет, словно от сна оцепеневший, бледный темноволосый мальчик и упадет на колени рядом с ее распростертым на траве телом, Разбойник не знал. Никто из них не знал.  
Первого из своих друзей Разбойник застрелил в тот момент, когда он занес нож над головой Кая.


	6. Кольцо

Иоганн напоил его чаем - от вина Перси отказался. В маленьком доме, казавшемся снаружи нелепой неаккуратной пристройкой к маяку, было две комнаты, крохотная кухня и огромные, распахнутые настежь окна. Летний ветер доносил до них запах моря, и Перси невольно перевел взгляд на бесконечную светло-зеленую гладь, изредка покрывавшуюся белой пеной, разбивающейся о скалистые берега.  
\- Я умер, да?  
Этот вопрос крутился у него на языке уже несколько часов - или минут. Перси понятия не имел, сколько времени провел в поезде. Иоганн засмеялся, опустив прозрачно-голубые глаза, покрутил искалеченной рукой белую фарфоровую чашку с душистым цветочным чаем, и вновь посмотрел на него. И сказал, так, словно это было чем-то само собой разумеющимся:  
\- Да если б я только знал. Я даже имени твоего не знаю.  
\- Грейвз, - Перси пожал плечами и добавил, сам не зная зачем. - Персиваль Грейвз.  
\- Нет, - Иоганн улыбнулся, - Я ничего о тебе не знаю, Персиваль Грейвз. Все вы приходите, едите, пьете, отдыхаете - и идете дальше.   
\- А мне здесь понравилось. Я бы остался.  
Иоганн покачал головой: - Имя того, кто останется, я знаю, и это будешь не ты, не сегодня, не сейчас.  
Раздалось тихое хлопанье крыльев - на подоконник присела чайка. На ее левой лапке серебрилось кольцо.  
\- Привет.   
Иоганн подошел к птице, осторожно погладил ее по клюву кончиками пальцев и вдруг быстрым, неуловимым и очень ловким движением стащил кольцо, ничуть не похожее на то, какие обычно используют хозяева птиц.  
У Ромео была голубятня; зачем-то он однажды привел туда Перси, и несколько часов они провели на крыши среди шумящих и копошащихся птиц, которых постовой Грейвз про себя всегда звал разве что крысами.  
\- А вот это - твое.  
На ладони у Иоганна лежало кольцо, и Перси взял его прежде, чем задумался о том, зачем это делает. Теперь, похоже, это было уже обычное его состояние.  
Две ладони держали увенчанное короной сердце - Перси отлично знал это кольцо, но все равно рассмотрел его как следует. И почувствовал странное облегчение, когда увидел небольшую вмятину на внутренней стороне.  
Кольцо он забыл в раздевалке в участке пару лет назад и давно уже решил, что кто-то из не самых чистых на руку коллег прихватил его, чтобы уменьшить и подарить подружке на помолвку. Ирландцев, способных рассказать историю о бабке, передававшей его из поколения в поколение, среди них было полно.  
Он давно уже простил их, и забыл об этом, как и о том, что все хотел заказать новое, да так никогда и не собрался.  
Оно село на мизинец как влитое, словно Перси никогда его и не снимал. Как птица не потеряла его, он не знал. Ему было почему-то совершенно все равно.  
Они провели на маяке еще несколько часов - Иоганн даже позволил ему подняться наверх и убедиться, что мир здесь кончается. Берег упирается в море, никакой железной дороги нет и никогда не было, в этом Перси был уверен.  
Как и в том, что останется именно здесь, под этим ласковым солнцем, на этом просоленном берегу.  
А потом вновь услышал гудок поезда - и побежал по лестнице вниз, не разбирая дороги, словно боялся опоздать.


	7. Ночь

В эту ночь - последнюю, проведенную ими в пещере, - вновь зазвенели колокольчики. Переливчатый звон разносился над лесом, и сквозь сон Разбойник слышал крики перепуганных птиц, которые вернулись, не зная о том, что здесь весна не наступит. Они звенели пронзительно и дерзко, пробираясь сквозь холод и мрак ночи, заставляя беспокойно ворочаться и снова проваливаться в пропахший солью и железом сон.   
Второго друга - а они были друзьями, теперь он это точно помнил, - Разбойник убил во сне.   
Мальчика они забрали с собой; тот молчал, смотрел перед собой, ничего не замечая, и только имя свое назвал. Разбойник уже знал, что его зовут Кай, как знал и то, что берет себе чужое, впервые в жизни испытывая если не стыд, то страх из-за того, что делает это. Но ему некогда было раздумывать - между смертью его и смертью собственной он с самого начала и вполне осознанно выбрал второе. От усталости, не дававшей ему уснуть по ночам уже много лет, это было единственным известным ему лекарством.  
Когда наступила зима - в один день выпал снег, замерзли реки, небо подернулось серой пеленой, сквозь которую нельзя было различить ни единой звезды ночью, - они остались ни с чем. Жители ближайшей деревни ушли, забрав с собой скот и жалкие пожитки из тех, что у них еще остались, и вскоре им стало нечего есть - в лесу, как и прежде, остались одни только белки, выманить которых поначалу было почти невозможно.  
Мальчик собирал хворост и следил за огнем, никогда ничего не просил и почти всегда молчал.  
Разбойник знал, чего он ждет; знали об этом и остальные.  
Через несколько дней, когда голод стал нестерпимым, второй его друг перестал улыбаться и только сосредоточенно, словно ничего во всем мире больше для него не осталось, точил свой охотничий нож.   
Колокольчики звенели все громче, и Разбойник пытался проснуться, пытался сбросить с себя тяжелое, промокшее от пота одеяло сна - и не мог.  
Он ненавидел эти сны, ненавидел снова и снова проживать то, что с ним случилось однажды, и сейчас, понимая, что ему вновь придется увидеть все от начала и до конца, чувствовал, что вот-вот заплачет.  
Он часто плакал во сне и просыпался в тот момент, когда остывшие на лице слезы вдруг начинал схватывать мороз.  
Однажды, может быть, ему повезет, и он вовсе не проснется, оставшись одним из тех ледяных изваяний, которыми был заполнен северный край леса.   
Второй его друг, высокий, темноволосый, с улыбкой вора и руками целителя, все точил и точил свой нож. Никто не говорил ни единого слова, и горячий пар, рассеивавшийся в воздухе вместе со словами, казался бессмысленной и безумной растратой драгоценного тепла.  
Разбойник знал, что рано или поздно из-за Кая они все погибнут, - как знал и то, что если они убьют Кая, то погибнут еще быстрее.   
Охотничий нож убил Охотника, и никто о нем не заплакал.  
Их осталось трое - Разбойник, Кай и тот, последний, чьего имени он никогда не знал, прибившийся к ним холодной летней ночью, пришедший на свет костра. Он привел лошадей, он принес стрелы, он даже не просил у них приюта - и все равно остался.  
Колокольчики зазвенели над самой его головой, и Разбойник проснулся.  
Кай спал, укрывшись шкурой, которая, казалось, еще хранила тепло своего хозяина. Разбойник помнил, что слезы, катившиеся по его щекам, когда он свежевал свою последнюю настоящую добычу, не остывали - они были настолько горячими, что обжигали кожу.  
В ладони Кай сжимал длинный ледяной шип - и сейчас, когда его лицо кривилось от дурного сна, лед под его пальцами не таял.


End file.
